


Molly's Nightmare: Things That Go Bump In The Night

by Penelope1730



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Dreaming, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope1730/pseuds/Penelope1730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This teeny, tiny ficlet was inspired by what's known as Sleep Paralysis with accompanying Hypnagogic Hallucinations. In short, sleep paralysis occurs when the body remains in REM sleep, but the mind is waking up. The paralysis associated with the REM sleep cycle is normal and keeps us from acting out while dreaming. But, the separation between mind and body can create the terrifying experience of hallucinations (hypnagogic) - a nightmare that's basically become alive. During an episode, most people report either demons, or some other unworldly being such as an incubus attack, which prevents them from moving - hence the paralysis. All of this happens while you believe you're awake.</p><p>Most people experience this at least once in their life. It's not as abnormal as one might believe, however, consistent or reoccurring patterns should be addressed as it could relate to other things like sleep apnea, or triggered by heightened periods of stress or even PTSD.</p><p>Anyway...I imagine that for Molly, discovering who Jim Moriarty really was probably came as a blow. It might be one thing to be taken in by a narcissist, or pathological liar, but being used by someone who's a murdering psychopath could leave some lingering consequences. Especially when that person is dead, but then reappears on all the television screens in the UK.  Stress can lead to nightmares...</p></blockquote>





	Molly's Nightmare: Things That Go Bump In The Night

She knew she was dreaming; a very bad dream. In spite of the silent desperation to wake up and the motionless struggle to will her body to move, the paralysis of terror took hold and settled firmly within Molly. Although she kept her eyes tightly closed, she felt his menacing presence at her bedside, watching and studying her carefully. He was an undeniable force; the fabric from which nightmares are woven. Calming herself, she thought very carefully about the words she would speak. It was always best to keep it simple with him.

“Is that you?” She whispered, laboring to find her voice.

“Hello, Molly. Sorry to disturb your sleep.”

“I thought you were…dead. I saw your body.”

“And, yet here I am.”

“I…I have been expecting you, though.”

“You have?”

“Have you come to kill me?” The weight of those words, even while dreaming, caught in her throat.

“Yes. Eventually.”

“I thought so.” Slowly, she opened her eyes to see the ominous shadow that haunted her thoughts return her gaze. She couldn’t see his eyes, but she could feel them burning through her; making mental notes of everything she’s ever been, or hoped to be. He was the hunter and she his prey.

“May I ask a favor, please?” Her words broke the deafening silence that entombed her terror.

“Of course.”

“Will you make it quick and, if possible, painless?”

“You’re giving up rather easily,” he answered disappointedly, as though more was expected of her.

“No use fighting an eventuality, right?”

“True. Although I think Sherlock Holmes would think otherwise.”

“If you’re choosing me because you think he cares, you’re wrong. It’s not the person he cares about, it’s the challenge. He doesn’t like being bested.”

“I think you’re wrong, Molly. He does care. I made a mistake. You were the one person I never consider. Important….” His voice trailed, as though he was fully considering the information he revealed. “But, you were, weren’t you? You both fooled me. I don’t admit my mistakes very often, but you’re so _Important_ , I’m making an exception from beyond the grave.”

“I was useful. Not important. Now, I’m only useful to you.”

“Oh, deflection! Now, that’s clever, Molly. Really. I always thought you were a clever girl. I think I might have even liked you.”

“That’s nice, Jim,” she answered, feeling the knot in her stomach tighten against her chest, making it hard to breathe. “But, you know, Sherlock only cares about the game. Not the person. We’re nameless and faceless.”

“How very sad. If that’s the case and after all you’ve done, keeping your heart for him, burning the candle of unrequited love, killing you will almost be merciful.”

“I’m not afraid of dying, you know. I’m around dead bodies all day. We’re not our bodies.”

“Sherlock should appreciate you more. You have the soul of a poet.”

“I’ll choose something better in my next life,” she paused momentarily before continuing. “Jim?”

“Yes, Molly?”

“Will you tell me how you’re going to do it? How you’re going to kill me?”

“I don’t know. The game has yet to begin.”

“I could give you some ideas, if you’d like.”

“That’s thoughtful of you.”

“I’m a thoughtful person. I’ve been told it’s my error, but I rather like that about myself.”

“I like that about you, too. You were easy to be with.”

“Jim?”

“Yes?”

“I…I…you don’t have to do this….”

Silent tears fell along Molly’s face, their warm stream followed the soft curves of her skin where they settled into the crease of her mouth, the salt stinging her lips and tongue. He leaned in close, taking in the glimmering droplets that brightened her cheeks. His hands were warm and gentle as he wiped them away.

“Shhhhh, shhhh. The game will begin soon enough, but you still have some time. I’ll make you a promise, though, Molly. Especially because Sherlock Holmes does not deserve your heart and I have a promise to fulfill. When the moment comes, I’ll be gentle. You deserve tenderness, like a little lamb. Close your eyes now and dream about something else. We’ll meet again very soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> This teeny, tiny ficlet was inspired by what's known as Sleep Paralysis with accompanying Hypnagogic Hallucinations. In short, sleep paralysis occurs when the body remains in REM sleep, but the mind is waking up. The paralysis associated with the REM sleep cycle is normal and keeps us from acting out while dreaming. But, the separation between mind and body can create the terrifying experience of hallucinations (hypnagogic) - a nightmare that's basically become alive. During an episode, most people report either demons, or some other unworldly being such as an incubus attack, which prevents them from moving - hence the paralysis. All of this happens while you believe you're awake.
> 
> Most people experience this at least once in their life. It's not as abnormal as one might believe, however, consistent or reoccurring patterns should be addressed as it could relate to other things like sleep apnea, or triggered by heightened periods of stress or even PTSD.
> 
> Anyway...I imagine that for Molly, discovering who Jim Moriarty really was probably came as a blow. It might be one thing to be taken in by a narcissist, or pathological liar, but being used by someone who's a murdering psychopath could leave some lingering consequences. Especially when that person is dead, but then reappears on all the television screens in the UK. Stress can lead to nightmares...


End file.
